Surprise
by champagne for the pain
Summary: Draco has a surprise. Pansy couldn't be more thrilled. DM/PP.


**Pairing:** Dransy [Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson]

 **Timeline:** Summer between fifth and sixth year

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** Some foreplay, implied sexual content

 **Author's Note:** A few days ago was the one-year anniversary of my becoming a Dransy shipper. I wanted to post something for the occasion, and then yesterday, this idea came to me and I sat down and wrote it in one go. I love when inspiration works like that! Enjoy. :)

* * *

"Pansy, Draco's here!"

Pansy raised her eyebrows, the brush of her Flamingo's Heart pink nail polish halting mid-middle fingernail. This came as a surprise. Draco hadn't owled her in a week. His last message said he had something very important to do and wouldn't be able to be in contact for a bit. Her curiosity had peaked; she wondered what he could be up to.

Since his dad had been arrested two months prior, Pansy knew her boyfriend had been going through a tough time. He wouldn't say it out loud, of course, but she knew how much he idolized his father and how difficult it was on him for the man to be incarcerated. Not to mention how close Draco was to Narcissa; Pansy could only imagine what it was like to know your mother was in such pain and there was nothing you could do to ease her burden. She knew it had been a difficult summer on the Malfoy family, and as much as she would've liked to spend time with her boyfriend, even just to take his mind off things, she respected that he needed some time alone.

As July gave way to August, leaving only a few weeks before they returned to Hogwarts for their sixth year, Pansy had resigned herself to maybe not seeing Draco until the train ride on the last day of the month. She had filled the rest of her vacation with plans with Daphne and shopping outings with the girls to distract herself. Case in point: she was currently applying a second coat of polish to her nails because she and Daph had plans to attend a party in a few hours.

Now, Pansy carefully took her wand in hand and cast a spell to dry her nails. Once that was taken care of, she stood, gave herself a quick once-over in her full-length mirror and, satisfied with what she saw, took a single, slow deep breath. On the exhale, she watched her chest deflate and her face light up. She never was good at playing it cool, and Draco would definitely be teasing her about how eager she was to see him. Anyone with eyes could tell how happy she was.

When her mother called for her again, she yelled back, "Coming!" Pansy opened her bedroom door, rolled her shoulders back, and confidently strode across the length of the hallway. When she approached the end of it, she turned and gracefully began her descent down her estate's grand staircase. The moment she saw her boyfriend's blond head, her assessment of herself was confirmed; her face split into a wide smile and she had to will herself not to run down the stairs like a little girl.

"Hi," she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Hi," Draco echoed, moving to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. He gave her an innocent kiss on the cheek, seeing as her mother was standing there simpering at her daughter's "wise relationship choice." "Missed you."

"Missed you, too." He was dressed immaculately as always: gray button-down, dark trousers. She forced her attention away from his appearance and playfully elbowed him in the side. "But no owl? Where are your manners?"

"Forgive me, I was in a hurry..." He brought her in for a hug to disguise that he then pushed her short black hair behind her ear and whispered, "I have a surprise."

Her eyes lit up with excitement; he pulled away and put on his Society Face. "Mrs. Parkinson, would it be alright if Pansy and I went up to her room to talk in private?"

"Yes, yes, of course." Her mother made shooing motions up the stairs. "Pansy, darling, remember to behave."

Pansy tried to prevent the scowl that overtook her features. In other people's houses, that might mean to keep her hands to herself. In her house, however, she knew that meant to do whatever necessary to keep her relationship with "the Malfoy heir." If she thought about it too much, it saddened her that her mother truly believed relationships were all about status and nothing to do with love. It wasn't worth the argument to tell the older woman that if Draco didn't have status, their own family name would essentially be fucked because she would be with him anyway. Therefore, she only worked to transform her expression into a tight-lipped smile and said, "Of course, Mother. Draco?"

She held out her hand and he entangled his fingers with hers. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Parkinson," he called over his shoulder as he followed his girlfriend up her elegant staircase.

"You, too, dear. Say hello to your mother for me!"

Once they were locked in her bedroom, Pansy whirled around, wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, and kissed him hard in proper greeting. He reciprocated, pulling her waist to his and stroking her tongue with his own.

When they broke apart, Pansy leant her forehead against Draco's and sighed. "I missed you so much."

He hummed. "I missed you, too, Princess. But our time apart was worth it. Trust me."

Pansy pulled back to look into his gray eyes. They were full of mischief, which immediately caused her own blue eyes to fill with expectancy. "About that. What's the surprise?"

He smirked and walked around her, pretending to casually look about her pink bedroom. "Guess."

She turned to watch him, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. Usually he loved to brag about his achievements, whether it be acquiring the best new broom or creating a scheme to humiliate Potter. This playful attitude was so unlike him, being all secretive. "How am I to guess?"

He glimpsed her from the corner of his eye and grinned, really grinned. It warmed her heart to see him do that; he hadn't since the news of his father broke around the castle. "Just guess."

"Uh..." She wracked her brain, but the only event she could think of that would lift his spirits so was Lucius' release from Azkaban, and she knew that hadn't happened. Not to mention the last thing she wanted to do was remind him of his father's predicament when he was in such a rare good mood. "I don't know! Just tell me!"

"Oh, now that's not very creative of you, is it?" He pulled her close and kissed her again, catching her off guard. And then he really surprised her: he placed his hands under her thighs and lifted her up in his arms. She squealed with delight and giggled as he deepened the kiss. He pivoted and placed her on her king size bed, then climbed onto it himself and straddled her smaller body with his larger one. The couple had been sleeping together since last summer, so it had been both difficult and lonely only using her imagination to get off these past two months. She was willing to wait until he was ready to see her again, though, which she had been under the impression wasn't going to be for another month. It was one thing for him to show up unannounced, but to pin her to her mattress and kiss her so debauchedly...

Her giggles died in her throat and turned into moans. Draco placed his knee between her legs, right up against her center, and she tilted her head back and gasped at the contact. He took the opportunity to kiss his way along her jaw, down the expanse of her exposed neck. She wound her fingers in his hair and swallowed thickly. "Feels good."

"Yeah?" His voice was low, gravelly as he sucked on her pulse point. He moved his knee just a bit against her groin and smirked when she ground up against him.

"Yeah. Fuck, baby..."

"Sit up." Once she complied, Draco lifted her blouse up and over her head. He placed it delicately on the plush chair next to her bed then growled at the sight of her breasts. She happened to have chosen his favorite bra (a black spacer sling balconette) this morning as she was dressing for the day, figuring it was a way to feel like she was his when she couldn't have a physical reminder of that fact just quite yet. "Dressing for me, are you?"

"Told you I missed you," was her whispered reply as he dragged his fingertips up her body, along the curve of her inner thigh, up her smooth stomach, until he was cupping her right breast, massaging it in his fingers. He tipped his head and kissed the inside curve of her left breast, laving his tongue against the soft skin.

Pansy's hips moved of their own accord; she squirmed underneath his body, against his knee, heightening her arousal. She sighed with contentment, at how finally, for the first time since departing Hogwarts in June, she felt like she was home. It was then she determined she had to feel his bare skin against hers.

"Take this off," she tried to command, though it came out in more of a breathy plea. Honestly, she surprised herself with her amount of self-control, for it would've been all too easy to just lie back and let her boyfriend have his wicked way with her, to let him set the pace. "I wanna see you." She somehow managed to sit up, unfortunately forcing him to lean back and temporarily halt his talented tongue's ministrations on her breast.

Had she been paying attention to anything besides undoing the buttons of his shirt, she would've noticed his telling facial expression.

As it was, she was a woman on a mission, and she didn't even realize he was letting her do all the work in undressing him, just sitting back and watching her face intently. She finished the last of the buttons and pushed his shirt down his shoulders. She unhooked the garment from his right wrist, and then she turned to do the same to his left—

Pansy's breath caught in her throat.

There, staring up at her from her boyfriend's inner forearm, was the Dark Mark.

She didn't know how long she sat there marveling open-mouthed like a fish out of water, but she didn't break out of her trance until Draco leaned in and murmured against her ear, "Surprise."

Pansy blinked at the ink stupidly, sputtering for words. "Y... You..." She raised her head so her wide blue eyes could meet his proud gray, and she could tell from his countenance she had reacted exactly as he hoped. She immediately loved him a thousand times over for knowing her so well, for knowing the best way to reveal his amazing news to her was to let her literally uncover it herself. "You took the Mark?!" she finally squealed.

"Sure did." He raised his right hand to stroke the side of her face, since his left was currently immobile, what with his girlfriend gripping his arm for dear life, lifting it to examine the proof of his loyalty to You-Know-Who.

"Can I... Can I touch it?" she asked in awe.

He chuckled. "Yes, Pans, you can touch it."

With the utmost deference, she ran her fingers along the expanse of the snake and skull, looking like she was in the presence of Merlin himself. She shook her head ever so faintly. "This is amazing..." When she met his eyes again, she was overcome with how pleased, how _happy_ he looked with her reaction. "Baby, I am so proud of you!" She all but jumped into his arms and planted her lips on his, her hands coming up to cup his face. He pulled her into his lap so that she was straddling him and placed his hands on the small of her back.

"I'm the youngest one to take the Mark, you know," he said against her lips. "Lord Voldemort's youngest Death Eater."

She laughed with delight and kissed him again, shifting her hands to rest behind his neck. "You'll go down in history as His best servant. And when He ends all this Mudblood nonsense and makes the world pure, He'll remember how loyal you were and reward you accordingly. I'm sure of it."

Draco rubbed his thumbs along her hip bones and hummed confidently. "We'll live in the best palace, you and I. We'll be great."

Pansy bit her lip to contain the joy that swelled up inside of her. Over the years they'd been dating, they had jokingly talked about their future here and there, discussing how they'd have the most perfect pure-blooded children and be the richest family the Wizarding World had ever seen. But now, with this new development, with Draco having a real chance of becoming someone important in Voldemort's ranks... Well, the fact that he was openly talking about her being his future, about not his glory but theirs... That was everything to her.

He must have seen the blush that rose up her neck and stained her cheeks because he smiled softly and whispered, "Mrs. Pansy Elizabeth Malfoy."

Pansy was in no mood to cry, so she swiftly swept in and poured every ounce of love she felt for this boy—man, really, he was a man now—into a passionate kiss. And then, because she found she could not contain herself, she whispered reverently, "I love you."

It wasn't something they said a lot, both being Slytherins who weren't so fantastic at talking about their feelings. They preferred to show each other how they felt most of the time. But this... this felt like one of those times where words were appropriate.

Draco must have felt it, too, because he ran his fingers through her hair and returned those sweet, heart-bursting words. "I love you, too, Princess."

After he finished showing her just how much he loved her, the two were lying together, wrapped up in each other's limbs underneath her pink duvet, when Pansy's personal house-elf popped into the room.

"Miss—oh!" The elf covered her eyes apologetically upon realizing she had interrupted a private moment. Pansy was in too good a mood to berate the creature. "Whispy gives her apologies, Miss Pansy, but Miss told Whispy to check on her half an hour before Miss Daphne arrived to make sure Miss was ready for the party."

Draco raised a lazy eyebrow. "You're going to a party?"

Pansy groaned and forced her eyes open. "I was supposed to." Not bothering to face the elf, she raised her voice an octave and said, "Whispy, owl Daphne and tell her I can't make it."

"No," Draco said quickly, shifting into a sitting position. Realizing the elf was going to obey her master, he turned back to his girlfriend and said, "Tell her not to."

Pansy crinkled her eyebrows and sat up, as well. "Why? Daph will be fine by herself. We've been to plenty of parties this summer; I'd much rather stay in with you." She dragged the pads of her fingers up his Mark, up his bicep, until her palm was resting lovingly over his heart.

"We'll both go," he told her, rubbing small circles into her back. "Think about it, Pans: what do you love more than being the only one who knows a secret?"

 _You_ , she thought, but grinned despite herself when she realized the gravity of his words. No one else knew. Not Vince, not Greg, not even Theodore who Pansy knew to be Draco's only intellectual mate, in addition to sharing his whole "Death Eater father" background. He had shared his secret with her and her alone. Not only did that make her feel special, it also gave her an air of arrogance. It would be so much fun to go to a party and be the only one who knew her boyfriend was an official servant of the Dark Lord. She was always proud to be on his arm, but tonight she would exude pride and wear a smirk that told the world she had something they never would.

"Whispy, scratch that," Pansy amended, intertwining her fingers with her boyfriend's, her entire being radiating excitement. "We're going."


End file.
